Through Your Eyes
by AMBC
Summary: During a birthday celebration, England gets pissed drunk and ends up casting a spell. What happens when this spell affects two unlikely victims?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Canada, all the nations were once again celebrating someone's birthday; this time, it was Canada's time of year. It was quite a shock for the Canadian to find all the nations in his house, given that he was mostly forgotten by them, but when the music started kicking in, he started to relax more.

But when America insisted on bringing four crates of alcohol to the party, many of the nations, like England, France, Prussia, Spain and Macedonia had gotten drunk out of their minds while a few more weren't far from it.

'Dude, the party is super awesome! Almost as _*hic*_ awesome as me. It was a good idea to invite everyone here, _*hic*_ America. It gets really boring at _*hic*_ West's place.' Prussia slurred as he slung an arm around Canada's shoulder, gulping down what looks to be his ninth can of beer.

Canada frowned, 'I'm not America, Prussia. I'm Canada.'

'Hey, Dudes! Did somebody call my name?' As if on cue, America jumped up beside the pair.

Prussia's eyes widened, 'Holy_ *hic* _shit, there's four of you! Man, you _*hic*_ learn something new everyday.' With that said, he passed out on the floor.

Outside, Serbia took a sip of his drink. He had been sitting far away from the other cheery nations, avoiding his enemies and trying to forget about his problems back home. That, and Macedonia was currently drunk and sexually aroused, so avoiding _him_ was a very strong priority.

'Sveiki, Serbija. What are you doing here all alone?' The Serb looked up to see one of the Baltic nations. He recognised him as Lithuania, the eldest Baltic and a former lackey of his cousin...just like the other two.

'Zdravo, Litvanija. I'm just enjoying the nightly breeze. That reminds me, you wouldn't happen to have anything to stun an intoxicated Macedonian, would you?'

'Eh, what?'

'Nevermind.'

Lithuania tilted his head. There were times when Serbia can be as hard to figure out as Russia, only less childish and very unlikely to kill you. But then again, Serbia _is_ Russia's cousin.

'Liet~!' A familiar Polish nation came strolling up to the pair.

Serbia groaned, _Oh God, no. Not this cross-dressing nakaza. Anyone but him._ He mentally pleaded, but still held his tongue and politely greeted Poland but the latter didn't hear him, much to the Serb's slight irritation.

'Liet, thank God I like, finally found you. I have like, totally an emergency.'

'What's the problem?' Lithuania asked.

'Well, I was like, supposed to bring my pony here for a special trick I was totally gonna perform but then my pony got sick, so I like, totally need a replacement.' Poland said all that in one breath.

'Frankly, I'm surprised that thing is still alive. You got it before World War II after all.' Serbia muttered but Poland ignored him.

'And that's where you come in, Liet. I like, totally want you to be my pony.'

'...Wait, what?!' Lithuania had a late reaction to that last sentance. Serbia smirked slightly at that look of stunned shock on the Lithuanian's face. It was pretty amusing.

'Yep~! That's totally the arrangements. See you in fifteen.' Poland then went back inside the house, leaving a stunned Lithuania to process what the Pole was talking about.

'...What just happened?' Lithuania wondered aloud.

'I think you were assigned to be Poljska's pony by the nakaza himself.' Serbia responded before adding, 'In my defence, you should've stopped being friends with him a long time ago. Remember, he is the same man who left you in the hands of my cousin when you two were partitioned.'

Lithuania winced. That was one memory he wanted to forget real badly, 'I admit Poland didn't help me back then...but that was all in the past. He's changed.'

'I don't think you see the problem here.' Serbia flatly stated, 'The point is many nations here believe you only take Poland's side because you hang out with him out of circumstance, even Latvia sees this and he's the most air headed country around. The whole reason you two became friends was because your past boss married his past boss, thus forming your commonwealth. You two wouldn't be 'friends' if it was not for circumstance.'

Lithuania lowered his head. Yes, it was true the two nations became friends because of their bosses. And yes, the friendship was more political than a real one, but the two of them did bond during their union, so, it couldn't be all that bad...right?

'I...I have to go find Poland.' He said hesitantly as he quickly walked back into the house. Serbia cursed and rubbed his forehead, quickly regretting making the Lithuanian uncomfortable. He didn't mean to upset Lithuania, but somebody had to put him straight about his friendship with Poland.

He began to wonder if his sharp-tongue was another reason why his former housemates left him...

* * *

'Shot to bloody hell.' A certain British nation slurred to a very disturbed Latvian in the kitchen, 'America used to be so cute as a child, but now he's a git of a yankee. I don't know if it was the way I raised him or if he was always like this.'

Although he had heard the same rant over and over again, Latvia still sat beside England and nodded his head sympathetically...while silently praying to whatever was up there to make the crazy Englishman go away.

His prayers appeared to have been answered because at that moment, Poland walked into the kitchen with Faroe, 'It's like, totally awesome. It'll be the the coolest trick yet.'

Faroe hummed at the Pole's statement and froze when he saw the drunk Englishman, 'What the...? England?'

'Ah, Faroe. Fancy seeing you here.' England attempted to stand up, only to trip over his own two feet and land in a awkward position, his pants falling down in the process.

'That's like, totally messed up.' Poland remarked as he and Faroe got an eyeful of England's rear end. Romano then walked into the kitchen with his usual scowl, stared at England's ass and walked right out, grumbling something about never catching a break.

'England, I think you should get up now...and maybe pull up your trousers.' Faroe muttered the last part to himself as he looked away.

'Don't tell me what to do, wanker! I protected you and gave you chocolate!' England scolded as he began to try and get up awkwardly. He walked to Faroe and began to cling to him.

'Eep!' Faroe took a step back, 'I better go get America. Latvia, would you mind helping?'

'No!' Latvia thought the island nation would never asked. He abruptly stood up and ran into the dining room, where most of the nations were, with Faroe not far behind.

'Oy, get back here!' England yelled as he shuffled after the pair, not bothering to pull up his trousers. Poland also followed while stating that he wasn't finished explaining his trick.

In the dining room, Faroe found America chatting with Lithuania and a guy who looked exactly like the American. It may be Canada but Faroe wasn't sure. America grinned when he saw Faroe and slung an arm over his shoulder, 'Yo, Faroe, what's up dude?'

Faroe scowled, 'Oh, nothing much, except that we now have your drunkard ex-brother after me.'

Canada grew worried, 'England's drunk again? Oh, no...'

'Who're you?' A certain white bear in the Canadian's arms asked his owner.

'I'm Canada.'

'Oy, I'm still talking to you.' England yelled as he shuffled into the dining room, still with his pants down. He was completely oblivious to the sounds of shocked gasping from the female nations as well as sounds of disgust from several male ones. In short, everyone now knew what England's nether regions looked like.

'What kind of sick show is this, aru?' China wondered aloud in shock.

'Oh, God, he's so tiny.' Hungary whispered while a blushing Austria behind her looked away from the Englishman with his eyes closed, a bit annoyed.

Poland strolled over to a shocked Lithuanian and playfully poked him in the face, 'Hey, Liet, England's like, flashing us all his junk and stuff. It's like, gross and totally hilarious.'

'Whoa, okay, I think we've seen enough!' America exclaimed with a nervous laugh as he quickly ran up to England, 'Look, Iggy, I don't like wearing pants as much as the next guy, but some people in this room are highly sensitive about this type of thing.'

The Englishman glared daggers at him, 'Oh, you think you're so cleaver, eh? I'll show you!' He whipped out a wand out of nowhere and lifted it high in the air. It didn't take a genius to know what England was about to do next.

'ALFRED, MOVE!' Faroe yelled just as England released a beam of light tinged with green. America barely dodged the beam as it bounced from one wall to the next. Many of the nations screamed and barely moved out of the way whenever the beam went towards one of them.

'Everyone, remain calm!' America yelled over the panic, 'This type of thing happens all the time.'

'Oh, maple. Why do I get the feeling I'll be talking about this to a therapist?' Canada said to himself while hiding under the table. At least this birthday went smoother than his other ones, and it was one he'll never forget.

The next few minutes went in slow motion. The beam narrowly missed Spain, bounced off the punch bowl and was heading right towards two unlucky victims.

'POLAND!'

'LITHUANIA!'

Both Italy and Estonia yelled at the same time as the beam hit said nations. The impact sent the two flying backwards where they both collided with the wall and were knocked unconscious. Everything went silent after that.

Once the nations found their breath, a few concerned faces rushed over to the passed out duo to see if they were alright. Serbia checked Poland's wrist to see if there was a pulse, 'They're still alive, but they are unconscious.' He said, silently noticing the green spark of static electricity around their bodies. Whatever England did to them, nobody will know until they awake.

Around the same time, Prussia abruptly woke up, 'Hey, when can we have some cake?' He passed out again when his face met Hungary's frying pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had that feeling that you've been hit by a train going 200 miles per hour? If you did, then you'd know exactly how Poland felt when he regained consciousness. He moaned and scrunched up his eyes. He was getting a splitting headache, and he felt off. Was he coming down with something?

Poland opened his eyes and sleepily sat up once he was aware of his surroundings. He noticed he was in a warm bed, in a dark room. In the dim light, Poland could make out shapes of old wooden furniture. As he rubbed his head, all his memories from yesterday flooded in; he remembered the party in Canada, the drunk England flashing everyone, and then a wand and a bright light. The light was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

It still didn't explain the reason why he felt really out of place, like something had drastically changed him. Strands of hair fell into Poland's eyes, which confused him because his hair never fell into his eyes before. Now that he thought of it, his hair felt slightly longer and he could make out that it was darker.

_Eh? Did my hair like, got burnt or something? _Poland asked himself. After all, he _was _hit with a bright light that crackled green electricity. As horrible as it would be to have his hair singed, it wouldn't surprise him too much.

Still a little groggy, Poland removed the covers off of him and stood up. He approached the door and opened it without much of a idea on what to do next. He peeked left and right down the hallway before deciding to go to the right. While walking down the hall, he noticed that the house was very lacy and cottage-like. At least he now knew where he was; Ukraine's house. No doubt Hungary brought him and Lithuania here after they had passed out. She was caring that way, despite her intimidating aura.

He found a single door cracked open and peeked in to find a bathroom. Maybe he could find something to help whatever was bugging him. He knew for a fact because Poland practically walked with unsteadiness as he exited the guest room. It was as if he wasn't used to his own body. Just what was wrong with him?

He walked towards the sink to wash his face and stared at his reflection with half-lidded eyes. Since he was still a little dazed, he didn't realise that he was looking at Lithuania in the mirror, although it did register in his mind that he wasn't seeing his own reflection. Poland stared at his reflection for another minute, shrugged and proceeded to dry his face.

'Polska? Polska, wake up.'

'I don't think shaking him is really necessary.'

Poland perked up. That sounded like Macedonia and Hungary...but why were they telling him to wake up when he was already up and standing right here? All these questions were really hurting his head.

Deciding to investigate, Poland walked out of the bathroom and straight into the room beside it. The room where he heard the voices.

* * *

When Lithuania had finally come to, he felt strange and out of place. That, and he felt someone shaking him.

'Zdravo? Is anybody home in there?' A Macedonian accented voice rang through his ears. Actually, it sounded just like Macedonia.

'Wha...?' Lithuania slowly opened his eyes to find Hungary, Macedonia and Ukraine looking back at him with concern.

'Hey, it worked!' Macedonia looked happy with himself, 'I told you it would work.'

Lithuania tilted his head at them. He wondered why Macedonia and the girls were there and what had happened. He couldn't remember what he had been doing for the past few hours. Why was he in Ukraine's house(it looked liked Ukraine's house)? Much less in one of her guest rooms. Just what did he miss?

Before he could ask any questions, Ukraine suddenly hugged him, 'Oh, Feliks, thank goodness you're alright! We were starting to think you were never going to wake up! Don't scare us like that again!' She sobbed while suffocating the poor Baltic with her huge bosoms. Lithuania let out a startled scream which, sadly, was muffled, so nobody heard him.

Hungary and Macedonia just stared at them until she let go. Macedonia frowned upon seeing the traumatised look on Lithuania's face, 'That's funny. It's usually the opposite for men his age.'

'Ukraine?' Lithuania perked up when he heard a forth voice close to the door. It sounded very, very familiar to his ears. He couldn't point out whose voice that was though.

'Oh, Toris, you're up as well.' Hungary smiled, 'That's a relief.' Now confused, Lithuania looked in her direction and almost had a heart attack at who he saw. Initially, he thought he was going to see Poland at the entrance but who he saw was the one person he could never think of seeing.

Lithuania was looking at himself.


End file.
